Chemokines are chemotactic cytokines, of molecular weight 6-15 kDa, that are released by a wide variety of cells to attract and activate, among other cell types, macrophages, T and B lymphocytes, eosinophils, basophils and neutrophils (reviewed in: Luster, New Eng. J. Med. 1998, 338, 436-445 and Rollins, Blood 1997, 90, 909-928). There are two major classes of chemokines, CXC and CC, depending on whether the first two cysteines in the amino acid sequence are separated by a single amino acid (CXC) or are adjacent (CC). The CXC chemokines, such as interleukin-8 (IL-8), neutrophil-activating protein-2 (NAP-2) and melanoma growth stimulatory activity protein (MGSA) are chemotactic primarily for neutrophils and T lymphocytes, whereas the CC chemokines, such as RANTES, MIP-1α, MIP-1β, the monocyte chemotactic proteins (MCP-1, MCP-2, MCP-3, MCP-4, and MCP-5) and the eotaxins (-1 and -2) are chemotactic for, among other cell types, macrophages, T lymphocytes, eosinophils, dendritic cells, and basophils. There also exist the chemokines lymphotactin-1, lymphotactin-2 (both C chemokines), and fractalkine (a CX3C chemokine) that do not fall into either of the major chemokine subfamilies.
The chemokines bind to specific cell-surface receptors belonging to the family of G-protein-coupled seven-transmembrane-domain proteins (reviewed in: Horuk, Trends Pharm. Sci. 1994, 15, 159-165) which are termed “chemokine receptors.” On binding their cognate ligands, chemokine receptors transduce an intracellular signal though the associated trimeric G proteins, resulting in, among other responses, a rapid increase in intracellular calcium concentration, changes in cell shape, increased expression of cellular adhesion molecules, degranulation, and promotion of cell migration. There are at least ten human chemokine receptors that bind or respond to CC chemokines with the following characteristic patterns (reviewed in Zlotnik and Oshie Immunity 2000, 12, 121): CCR-1 (or “CKR-1” or “CC-CKR-1”) [MIP-1α, MCP-3, MCP-4, RANTES] (Ben-Barruch, et al., Cell 1993, 72, 415-425, and Luster, New Eng. J. Med. 1998, 338, 436-445); CCR-2A and CCR-2B (or “CKR-2A”/“CKR-2B” or “CC-CKR-2A”/“CC-CKR-2B”) [MCP-1, MCP-2, MCP-3, MCP-4, MCP-5] (Charo, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1994, 91, 2752-2756, and Luster, New Eng. J. Med. 1998, 338, 436-445); CCR-3 (or “CKR-3” or “CC-CKR-3”) [eotaxin-1, eotaxin-2, RANTES, MCP-3, MCP-4] (Combadiere, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1995, 270, 16491-16494, and Luster, New Eng. J. Med. 1998, 338, 436-445); CCR-4 (or “CKR-4” or “CC-CKR-4”) [TARC, MDC] (Power, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1995, 270, 19495-19500, and Luster, New Eng. J. Med. 1998, 338, 436-445); CCR-5 (or “CKR-5” OR “CC-CKR-5”) [MIP-1α, RANTES, MIP-1β] (Sanson, et al., Biochemistry 1996, 35, 3362-3367); CCR-6 (or “CKR-6” or “CC-CKR-6”) [LARC] (Baba, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1997, 272, 14893-14898); CCR-7 (or “CKR-7” or “CC-CKR-7”) [ELC] (Yoshie et al., J. Leukoc. Biol. 1997, 62, 634-644); CCR-8 (or “CKR-8” or “CC-CKR-8”) [I-309] (Napolitano et al., J. Immunol., 1996, 157, 2759-2763); CCR-10 (or “CKR-10” or “CC-CKR-10”) [MCP-1, MCP-3] (Bonini, et al., DNA and Cell Biol. 1997, 16, 1249-1256); and CCR-11 [MCP-1, MCP-2, and MCP-4] (Schweickert, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 2000, 275, 90550).
Mammalian cytomegaloviruses, herpesviruses and poxviruses have also been shown to express, in infected cells, proteins with the binding properties of chemokine receptors (reviewed in: Wells and Schwartz, Curr. Opin. Biotech. 1997, 8, 741-748). Human CC chemokines, such as RANTES and MCP-3, can cause rapid mobilization of calcium via these virally encoded receptors. Receptor expression may be permissive for infection by allowing for the subversion of normal immune system surveillance and response to infection. Additionally, human chemokine receptors, such as CXCR4, CCR2, CCR3, CCR5 and CCR8, can act as co-receptors for the infection of mammalian cells by microbes as with, for example, the human immunodeficiency viruses (HIV).
The chemokines and their cognate receptors have been implicated as being important mediators of inflammatory, infectious, and immunoregulatory disorders and diseases, including asthma and allergic diseases, as well as autoimmune pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis and atherosclerosis (reviewed in: P. H. Carter, Current Opinion in Chemical Biology 2002, 6, 510; Trivedi et al, Ann. Reports Med. Chem. 2000, 35, 191; Saunders and Tarby, Drug Disc. Today 1999, 4, 80; Premack and Schall, Nature Medicine 1996, 2, 1174). Various studies performed to date support these implications. For example, studies completed to date have indicated that the antagonisum of the MCP-1/CC2 interaction may be useful in treating rheumatoid arthritis; ameliorate chronic polyadjuvant-induced arthritis (Youssef et al., J. Clin. Invest. 2000, 106, 361); collagen-induced arthritis (see Ogata et al., J. Pathol. 1997, 182, 106); streptococcal cell wall-induced arthritis (Schimmer et al., J. Immunol. 1998, 160, 1466); MRL-1pr mouse model of arthritis (Gong et al., J. Exp. Med. 1997, 186, 131); atherosclerosis (Rezaie-Majd et al, Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 2002, 22, 1194-1199; Gu et al., Mol. Cell 1998, 2, 275; Gosling et al., J. Clin. Invest. 1999, 103, 773; Boring et al, Nature 1998, 394, 894; and Ni et al. Circulation 2001, 103, 2096-2101); multiple sclerosis (Iarlori et al., J. Neuroimmunol. 2002, 123, 170-179; Kennedy et al., J. Neuroimmunol. 1998, 92, 98; Fife et al., J. Exp. Med. 2000, 192, 899; and Izikson et al., J. Exp. Med. 2000, 192, 1075); organ transplant rejection (Reynaud-Gaubert et al., J. of Heart and Lung Transplant., 2002, 21, 721-730; Belperio et al., J. Clin. Invest. 2001, 108, 547-556; and Belperio et al., J. Clin. Invest. 2001, 108, 547-556); asthma (Gonzalo et al., J. Exp. Med. 1998, 188, 157; Lukacs, et al., J. Immunol. 1997, 158, 4398; and Lu et al., J. Exp. Med. 1998, 187, 601); kidney disease (Lloyd et al., J. Exp. Med. 1997, 185, 1371; and Tesch et al., J. Clin. Invest. 1999, 103, 73); lupus erythematosus (Tesch et al., J. Exp. Med. 1999, 190, 1813); colitis (Andres et al., J. Immunol. 2000, 164, 6303); alveolitis (Jones, et al., J. Immunol. 1992, 149, 2147); cancer (Salcedo et al., Blood 2000, 96, 34-40); restinosis (Roque et al. Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 2002, 22, 554-559); inflammatory bowel disease (Reinecker et al., Gastroenterology 1995, 108, 40; and Grimm et al., J. Leukoc. Biol. 1996, 59, 804); brain trauma (King et al., J. Neuroimmunol. 1994, 56, 127; and Berman et al., J. Immunol. 1996, 156, 3017); transplant arteriosclerosis (Russell et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1993, 90, 6086); idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (Antoniades et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1992, 89, 5371); psoriasis (Deleuran et al., J. Dermatol. Sci. 1996, 13, 228; and Gillitzer et al., J. Invest. Dermatol. 1993, 101, 127); and HIV and HIV-1-associated dementia (Garzino-Demo, WO 99/46991; Doranz et al., Cell 1996, 85, 1149; Connor et al., J. Exp. Med. 1997, 185, 621; and Smith et al., Science 1997, 277, 959). Similarly, demonstration of the importance of the MCP-1/CCR-2 interaction has been reported in the literature. For example, Lu et al., J. Exp. Med. 1998, 187, 601; Boring et al., J. Clin. Invest. 1997, 100, 2552; Kuziel et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1997, 94, 12053; and Kurihara et al., J. Exp. Med. 1997, 186, 1757.
Small molecules including ureido-substituted cyclic amines, arylalkyl cyclic amines, acyclic diamines, cyclic diamines, 4,4-disubstituted piperidines, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolines, imidazolium compounds, 1,4-disubstituted piperazines, piperidines, bicyclic piperidines, substituted furo[2,3,-B]pyridines, and diazabicyclic compounds have been reported in the literature as antagonists of MCP-1 and/or CCR receptors. For example, Trivedi et al, Ann. Reports Med. Chem. 2000, 35, 191; Shiota et al., WO 99/25686; Shiota et al., WO 00/69815; C. Tarby and W. Moree, WO 00/69820; P. Carter and R. Cherney, WO 02/50019; R. Cherney, WO 02/060859; Matsumoto et al., WO 03/091245; Jiao et al., WO 03/093231; Axten et al., WO 03/101970; Pennell et al., WO 03/105853; Blumberg et al., WO 04/009550; Blumberg et al., WO 04/009588; Toupence et al., WO 04/012671; and Colon-Cruz et al., WO-02/070523. Similarly, MCP-1 and/or CCR receptor antagonistic indolopiperidines quaternary amines, spiropiperidines, 2-substituted indoles and benzimidazoles, pyrazolone derivatives, dialkylhomopiperazines, N,N-dialkylhomopiperazines, bicyclic pyrroles, tetrahydropyranyl cyclopentyl tetrahyropyridopyridines, N-aryl sulfonamides, pyrimidyl sulphone amides, 3,4-diamine-3-cyclobutene-1,2-diones, substituted heterocyclic compounds, substituted benzanilides, bipiperidinyl derivatives, and 5-aryl pentadienamides have been reported in the literature. For example, Forbes et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2000, 10, 1803; Mirzadegan et al., J. Biol. Chem. 2000, 275, 25562; Baba et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 1999, 96, 5698; A. Faull and J. Kettle, WO 00/46196; Barker et al., WO 99/07351; Barker et al., WO 99/07678; Padia et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,052; Connor et al., WO 98/06703; Shiota et al., WO 97/44329; Barker et al., WO 99/40913; Barker et al., WO 99/40914; Jiao et al., WO 03/092568; Fleming et al., WO 03/99773; Habashita et al., WO 04/007472; Ebden et al., WO 04/011443; Taveras et al., WO 04/011418; Bondinell et al., WO 04/010942, WO 04/010943 and WO 04/011427; Albert et al., WO 02/081449; and Carson, et al., Cambridge Health Tech Institute Chemokine Symposium, McLean, Va., USA, 1999.
However, the foregoing reference compounds are readily distinguished structurally from the present invention by virtue of substantial differences in the terminal functionality, the attachment functionality, the core functionality, and/or nature of the bicyclic ring system. Accordingly, the prior art does not disclose nor suggest the unique combination of structural fragments that embody the novel compounds described herein. Furthermore, the prior art does not disclose or suggest that the compounds of the present invention would be effective as MCP-1 antagonists.
It should be noted that CCR-2 is also the receptor for the chemokines MCP-2, MCP-3, MCP-4, and MCP-5 (Luster, New Eng. J. Med. 1998, 338, 436-445). Since it is believed that the compounds of formula (I) described herein antagonize MCP-1 by binding to the CCR-2 receptor, it may be that these compounds of formula (I) are also effective antagonists of the actions of MCP-2, MCP-3, MCP-4, and MCP-5 that are mediated by CCR-2. Accordingly, when reference is made herein to “antagonism of MCP-1,” it is to be assumed that this is equivalent to “antagonism of chemokine stimulation of CCR-2.”